Good People Go to War
by MyNameIsAugust
Summary: Sonic is banished from his own home after a feud with his close friends, and a year later ends up reuniting with an old friend he had tried to forget. Sonic is taken away to a remote island where another old friend awaits him, little does he know that he will be shoved into the worst battle of his life.*Rated T for swearing and violence. *Sorry if I ruin your life with this fanfic!
1. Chapter One - The Haunting Past

Everyone turned against Sonic. Ever since he shouted at Amy, declaring that he thought of her as annoying and ignorant, all of his close friends turned on him. They banished him from his home after a heated fight where he insulted all of them, and he had been living in a cave far away. But that was a year ago, and Sonic had more important things to worry about.

The reason he went off on Amy was because he was in a sour mood, and she only made it worse. He had a sudden memory about a couple of friends he had tried to forget for years, only because it was his fault that one of them died. He couldn't shake the memory, and he was mad at himself for what he did, therefore Amy bugging him just added more gasoline to the fire.

What happened was, he met a girl named River. To Sonic, she was beautiful, smart, and a hell of a fighter. For a while he had feelings for her, but River never seemed to show any feelings for him. Her and her brother, Fiero, and Sonic were best friends. They did everything together, including fighting evil.

An evil, almighty phantom, commonly known as the Dark Evil had set up a secret hideout, and the trio went to stop him from destroying the planet (as they always did). But Sonic accidentally set off the self destruct system while threatening the Dark Evil. As the building exploded and destroyed itself, a beam fell on top of River, causing her to collapse. Sonic wanted to help River, but then again he wanted to get out of there and not die. He was torn between saving one of his only friends, or himself.

Unfortunately, and regretfully, he chose himself.

He ran away from Fiero after he got out of the hideout, and never went back. Before running from the chaos, he glanced back to see the entire hideout collapse, and Fiero on the ground with his hands on his face.

_Enough about the past,_ Sonic thought to himself. _Thinking about it makes me feel worse_. He took a walk away from his cave and his flashback of his past resulted in him being lost. "Great," he murmured.

He came to a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Sonic hated water. Fiero, River, and Sonic all went down to the beach to swim, until a sea monster dragged Sonic down. He nearly died, and vowed to never swim again.

After he snapped out of another flashback, he noticed the beach looked familiar. Oh my God, he thought, this IS that beach where I nearly died. He went to the very edge of the cliff and looked down into the water. The water was so pure it reflected the sky and the clouds above, and he smiled at the sight. _I guess water is pretty sometimes_, he thought.

Sonic climbed down to the beach from the cliff he stood on. Once he got down there, he saw that the view was even more breathtaking. He couldn't believe that he hadn't realized its beauty the first time he went here. Well, how could he? He was too busy drowning.

After long minutes of taking in the beauty of the ocean, a voice behind him startled the hedgehog and froze him in place, "It's a beautiful ocean, considering the fact that anyone can drown in it." The voice sounded familiar to Sonic. "Especially you."  
Sonic turned around to find a familiar face. A familiar face to match the familiar voice.

It was Fiero.

"F-Fiero?" Sonic stuttered.

"Wow, you remember me. Didn't think you would."

"Man, how long has it been? How could I not recognize your voice?"

Fiero crossed his arms and replied, "Well, maybe you couldn't because you probably tried to forget about how you left my sister behind to die and left me to fend for myself. But I don't know, that's just a guess."

Sonic's expression turned from happy to _Oh shit, I'm dead_. Fiero stood there, still crossing his arms with a look of hatred as plain as the scar on his face. The scar was probably from the destruction of the Dark Evil's hideout.

"Fiero, I know what I did. I tried so hard to forget about leaving River behind. It eventually worked, but even before then I felt terrible and disgusted with myself. If I could bring back River, I would. I'm sorry I left your sister, your only family to die. I just hope you can bring yourself to forgive me some day, but you don't have to. I can get why you'd want to kill me."

"Whoa whoa whoa, Hedgehog. I never said I wanted to kill you. Although it seems appropriate for the situation." Fiero stared a hole though Sonic, which made Sonic feel uncomfortable.

"Fiero, I'm sorry!" Sonis shouted.

"That isn't enough."

"Just forgive me! I've apologized!"

Why don't you apologize to _River_ herself?"

"Well I can't-"

"River's alive, Sonic."

Sonic's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. _ALIVE?! How could that be?!_ His thoughts raced as he asked, "You...you're serious?!"

"And she'd love to see you personally." Before he knew it, Fiero pulled out a stun gun and shot at Sonic, knocking him out cold.


	2. Chapter Two - It's All Your Fault

Sonic woke up in a cold room, the lights were dimmed and it had an eerie feel to it. Strangely enough, the room was partly furnished. He laid on a cold mattress on the floor, and there was a grey sink across from the mattress. There were also a few chairs surrounding a wooden table in the middle of the room. The fireplace was lit but it made no difference; the room was still freezing.

Sonic got up and went straight for the door, that was unfortunately locked. He yanked on the doorknob, but despite his efforts, he had to accept he was locked in. _Where am I?_ He felt a shiver go down his spine, and he rushed to the other side of the room and sat in front of the fire. He was instantly warmed and started to get drowsy fast. Before he could shut his eyes, he heard the sound of a key jingling outside the door. He turned to see the door open and a reveal someone in armor, with their face covered.

"Get up" is all it said. Sonic didn't have the strength to fight, since the aftermath of a stun gun leaves you exhausted. So he did as the person said, and followed him out the door. The armored guy made him go through several narrow corridors, a few staircases, and a lot of doors, until they ended up at a big door.

"What's in here?" Sonic asked.

He got no answer from the armored guy. The guy opened the door instead and led Sonic inside. The room was tiny, considering how big the door was. There were a couple of couches and a wooden table like the one in Sonic's room in between them. The floor was cobble stone and so were the walls, making Sonic feel like he was in a castle. There was a fancy clock on the wall and tall windows with dark purple curtains draped over them. The lighting in the room was bright enough to make Sonic squint, since the rooms and the hallways he went though were dimmed.

After Sonic adjusted his eyes, the armored guy pushed him over to one of the couches. Sonic sat down in the middle of it, and the guy only said, "Stay."

Sonic thought, _What does he think I am? A dog?_

After what felt like an hour of waiting, the big door opened and revealed Fiero, this time in armor just like the guy that took him there. "Good, you're awake." He said.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked, hoping to get an answer.

"A remote island."

"...Oh."

"In case you're wondering, everyone here is wearing armor because we were under attack two hours ago, before you woke up. I'm surprised you couldn't hear the bombs going off outside."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Who was attacking?"

"That's none of your business, Hedgehog."

"I have a name."

"Well, I don't choose to use it." Fiero crossed his arms and stood by the side of the other couch, again staring a hole through Sonic.

After a few minutes of silence, Sonic finally remembered something: _River's alive._ Sonic looked up at Fiero and asked, "Where's River?"

"Deciding whether she should send you to a distant planet all alone or come in here and plow your face into the floor."

Sonic heard a snicker come from the right of him. He look over at the guard who appeared to be laughing.

"Who's he?"

"Someone he says you know."

"...Who?"

"What are you, an owl? Stop asking questions, you're giving me a headache." Fiero raised his hand and put it over his eyes. He looked exhausted. He walked over to the guard and whispered something in his ear. The guard nodded and left the room, and Fiero walked back to his spot by the couch. Only a few seconds later did the guard come back in and walked over to Fiero, whispering something in his ear. Fiero's angry look turned to concern and he rushed out of the room. Fiero looked back at the guard and said, "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

Sonic thought of this as a chance to get to know who the guard was. Sonic asked, "Who are you? You said I know you."

"That's not important right now." The guard said. His voice sounded a little familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yes it is." Sonic argued. "You must hate me, too, huh?"

"Definitely," said the guard.

Sonic was about to say something until the door opened again. Fiero entered first, but someone followed behind him. River.

She looked very different from a long time ago. Her hair was a little longer and had become wavy, touching about three inches away from her shoulders. She was a bit taller, too. Her arms were crossed and she looked like she wanted to kill Sonic. She looked like she was about to lunge at him, but before she could jump at him, she clutched her upper chest and collapsed to the floor. Sonic got up off the couch to help her, but her angry brother shoved him back on the couch. "Is she okay?!" he asked.

No one answered him. Fiero and the guard helped her off the floor, followed by helping her to the couch. She sat down, crossed her arms, and held them close to her chest, her face full of pain it killed Sonic inside. "It's your fault that she's like this," the guard said suddenly.

"...What-"

"You happened, idiot!" River yelled.

"River...I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted."

It hurt Sonic to hear her be so cruel. "Tell me what happened to you."

She was silent for a while. Fiero sat next to her with her hand in his, and the guard stood beside the couch, with her other hand in his. She sighed and removed her hands from theirs, and told Sonic what had happened to her. "After you left me to die so many years ago," she said with an evil glare before continuing, "A pipe exploded and a poisonous gas leaked out. I inhaled it and ever since then-"

Fiero interrupted, "She's had heart problems. She's _dying,_ and it's all your fault!"


End file.
